


The Tour

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14552709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: It's always wise to get familiar with one's new home.





	The Tour

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_May_Madness' 2018 fest.   
>  Day Five prompt(s) used: Come with me/ Springtime  
> Pairing: Lucius/Narcissa  
> Kink: Outdoor sex
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Tour

~

“…thought it would be a good idea for Narcissa to get familiar with Malfoy Manor before she becomes Lady Malfoy.” Lucius smiled his most charming smile. “To that end, I thought I could take her on a tour of the grounds.” 

Narcissa turned to her mother. “Please, Mother? I hear Malfoy Manor has apple orchards and even a vineyard. I should love to see them.” 

“Perhaps we should all see them,” said Mrs Black. She turned to Abraxas. “What do you say? Would you care to take us _all_ on a tour, old friend?” 

Abraxas sighed. “Alas, my doctors say I need to stay indoors until I fully recover from my bout of dragon pox.” 

“You could all come with me, of course. I should be happy to be your tour guide.” Lucius cleared his throat. “But Father had planned to open a hundred-year-old bottle of elf brandy to share with you, so I’ll just alert the house-elves to cancel those plans—”

“Let’s not be hasty.” Mr Black hummed. “I think the children will be fine on a quick tour of the grounds by themselves, my dear.” He patted his wife’s arm. “And they do need to become accustomed to each other’s company as they are getting married soon.” 

Mrs Black sighed. “Very well. But we shall be expecting you back within the hour, Lucius.” 

Rising, Lucius bowed before her. “The grounds are extensive, madam, but I shall endeavour to do my best.” Holding out his hand to Narcissa, he said, “Shall we?” 

Gracefully, Narcissa rose, taking his hand. Then, side by side, the left the room. 

As soon as they were out of ear and eyeshot of the drawing room, Lucius drew Narcissa into his arms, kissing her. “We’ll have to be quick,” he said. 

Narcissa grinned. “Then let’s get on with the tour.” 

Lucius smirked. “Hold on,” he said, and a moment later they were in the centre of an apple orchard, surrounded by flowering trees. “As it’s springtime,” he murmured, “there’s no fruit yet.” 

“It’s still lovely,” said Narcissa, doing a slow turn to look at the grove. 

“I can think of something lovelier,” whispered Lucius, kissing the nape of her neck. 

Narcissa giggled. “Vineyard?” she suggested. 

“Oh course, my lady. Hold on.” 

The vineyard was rows and rows of green vines. “Again,” Lucius said, pulling her down a row, “as it’s spring, it’s early for grapes.” 

Narcissa nodded. “I see.” She smiled. “Is there something else you wished to show me?” 

“Most definitely.” Lucius drew her further into the vineyard. “This way.” 

“Where are you—Oh!” They entered a clearing which contained a bed entirely made of grape vines. The headboard was vines as well, and they even had grown up and over the bed to form a canopy of greenery. Narcissa shook her head. “How long did this take to plan?” 

“Not too long.” Drawing her towards the bed, Lucius said, “I estimate we have twenty minutes before they come looking for us.” 

Stepping away from him, Narcissa shrugged off her robes, letting them pool on the ground. She was naked underneath. “Then we should make the most of our time, shouldn’t we?” she said, pressing up against him. 

Wasting no time, Lucius laid her onto the bed, struggling to undo his own robes. Finally, impatient, he ripped them open, scattering buttons everywhere. 

Laughing up at him, Narcissa opened her arms and legs invitingly. “Eager, are we?” 

“Salazar, yes,” Lucius breathed, and he was on her. 

Kissing her deeply, he moved his mouth down her neck and over her clavicle, lingering on her breasts, at which he lapped and sucked until she was writhing under him, gasping his name. 

Pausing to suck kisses onto her stomach, Lucius swirled his tongue inside her belly button before moving lower. 

“Lucius!” she cried, her words whisked away by the wind. 

Smirking, Lucius parted her folds with his fingers before licking his way inside her. Her hips came up off the bed, undulating as she tried to grind herself against his mouth. 

Lucius slipped two fingers into her dripping cunt, moving up to flick his tongue against her clit. 

Narcissa’s hands clenched in his hair and she screamed, trembles wracking her body as she came. 

Lucius rode out her shudders, licking at her until her hips collapsed back onto the bed. Then, with a smooth movement, he shifted up and thrust his cock inside her wet cunt. Sinking deep he groaned. “Fuck, yes!” 

Narcissa wrapped her arms and legs around him, drawing him down to her. “Come on, love,” she whispered in his ear as he began to slowly move. “Come on. Fuck me hard. You feel so good.” 

Lucius growled, rotating his hips as he thrust. Peppering her jaw and neck with kisses, he hammered into her until his balls drew up and he came, shooting his seed inside her. 

Sated, he closed his eyes, inhaling her scent. Around them birds chirped and the wind rustled. 

“When we’re married,” whispered Narcissa, her fingers playing with his hair, “we need to continue having outdoor sex.” 

“I certainly won’t argue,” replied Lucius, kissing her cheek. “We’ll have to take care none of our children find this spot, though.” 

Narcissa giggled. “Children? Just how many are you planning?” 

“As many as you’ll give me.” Lucius buried his face in the curve of her shoulder. “Damn, we really should go.”

“I know. And you’ll need to locate all your buttons.” 

“Salazar’s saggy sack, you’re right!” Huffing, Lucius sat up, helped Narcissa up, and proceeded to put his robes back together. 

By the time he’d located his last button and magicked it back onto his clothes, Narcissa was dressed and looking entirely pristine. 

Lucius sighed. “I wish we could go back rumpled so they’d know exactly what we’ve been up to,” he said, cupping her cheek and kissing her.

Narcissa smiled into the kiss. “Alas, that would just get us a lecture and a chaperone for the rest of our courtship.” 

“I know.” Lucius took her hand. “I suppose I’d best get you back to your parents.” And raising her hand to his mouth, he kissed the back of it, saying, “Happy spring, my love.” 

Narcissa smiled. “And to you, darling.” 

~


End file.
